“road of the Gypsy“
by Lady Lightspeed
Summary: during his birthday party Ryan remembers the past and thinks about where this new life could take him.


**"Road of the gypsy"**

By Lady Lightspeed

Synopsis: during his birthday party Ryan tries to adjust.  

Disclaimer: I own nothing Power rangers, wish I did but that's life.  The song is "The Road of the Gypsy" by adrenalin. 

Ryan couldn't believe how amazing the galley looked.  He knew that the rangers had done this but he really didn't know how they'd had so much time.  The day had been long and rough on all of them.  As his eyes scanned the smiling faces Ryan fixed on the happiest of all.  Dana looked so pretty her blue eyes sparkling like a summer morning, her face no longer looked exhausted but very, content.  He noticed that someone was speaking to him then and turned to find Carter.  The red ranger didn't seem to mind repeating himself.  

"You know I wasn't sure about you when the captain told us who you were, I'm glad he was right."  The red clad young man said and Ryan thought back to all of those nights when he'd not been so good, when he'd been as evil as any of the demons.  

**_Out on my own since I was a young young boy,_**

**_I'm gonna live and die on the streets I cried_**

**_When I was alone._**

"Again."  The demon hissed as he brought up the staff once more.  The little boy dove out of the way just in time and brought up the sword, slashing at his opponent.  

"You're sweeping too wide."  Diabolico growled and Ryan felt the pain as the staff connected with his shoulder.  Still the ten year old knew better than to cry out, for it would just earn him scorn and ridicule. He was so dammed sick of that.  The demons may feed and clothe him but they were just as bad as his stupid family.  None of them really gave a damn about him.  No one ever had.  Well, he'd show them, he'd show them all.  

**_It's been twenty long years and the fire's still burning._**

**_The wax on the candle melts like tears_**

**_You know it don't come easy,_**

**_The road of the gypsy._**

"Ryan are you ok?"  She asked him.  And the silver clad young man realized he was staring right at his little sister once more.  He managed a little smile.  

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."  He shrugged and.   

"That's good."  Dana smiled at him then murmured a little embarrassed.  "I'm sorry if this is a little much but I'm just glad to have you back."  She said and then when he didn't say anything she added.    "I don't mean you have to go all big brotherly, I know you've been on your own a long time.  I just…"  She seemed to not know how to go on and he wondered about that.  She always seemed so sure of herself.  Did she really feel as awkward as he did? It was funny he mused glancing over at the cake and gifts, there were twenty candles and he didn't know what to do now…  

**_Well I'm holding tight,_**

**_Because I know this dreams gonna carry me home._**

**_It's been a long hard fight,_**

**_Many sleepless nights,_**

**_For something to call my own._**

He'd spent two hours dying his blond hair a coppery color and now he sat on the Warf where he'd learned she usually spent her days off.  

"Carter there is no way I'm going to see that movie."  The pretty blonde said as she shook her head up at the dark haired boy.  Ryan knew even at a glance that these were his quarry.  He could remember how those blue eyes had looked once, a long time ago…  

Shoving the thoughts aside The 19 year old young man noted that the pair seemed almost inseparable.  That would be a good way to get to his little traitor.  He could just take out the leader of the rangers and they'd fall apart.  

Then he spotted the raven haired girl on the roller blades.  For the first time in his 19 years Ryan Mitchell felt his heart racing with something other than revenge.  She was plain he supposed but there was a light in her soft brown eyes he'd never seen in the eyes of anyone. Not that he'd spent much time with anyone.  

Ryan saw how close she and the traitor were as they immediately began talking as the yellow clad girl skated along side the couple.  He knew he could take her, it would upset his sister and from all intelligence they'd given him the blue ranger would be really upset…  

Then too, he could keep her, maybe talk Vypra into helping put the yellow ranger under a spell of some kind keeping her loyal to him alone… That would make everyone happy and he'd have her, someone to keep him company and…  

**_It's been twenty long years and my heart is raging._**

**_For something to believe in spite of the tears._**

**_You know it don't come easy,_**

**_The road of the gypsy._**

Ryan found his eyes on the yellow ranger now and thought he liked her much better like this; there was no dullness to her dark eyes, no blank look about her that a spell would have given her.  True he'd have to try and become friends with her the normal way but first he'd have to figure out how that could happen.  Still he had a feeling it would be well worth it.  

The young man looked around and saw his sister was once more looking for his little sister. She was nothing like he'd imagined.  Her face was innocent as was her soul. It was completely devoid of the hatred he'd been so sure she'd felt for him.  

**_Oo woe the road of the gypsy._**

**_Yeah_**

The water was warm as he swam up to the Aquabase and into the pool room, Ryan maneuvered through the Transport dome; he didn't see anything about his as he came to the door to the captain's quarters. So this was it, his father's room, Ryan thought with a sneer, yeah, right, like he cared.  His father was so low that Ryan thought of kicking down the door and tearing the room apart, however he had a mission.       Moving instead he used the water proof flashlight to look around inside.   It was neat, almost methodically so in fact and Ryan wondered if that's how his so-called little sister was, a little miss perfect….  

Finding the desk he opened the drawer and pulled the key out from its spot.     For a moment he paused.  

After another moment he turned over a framed picture within, finding the photo of himself and Dana as children with their father. They looked so happy, he mused, wondering if she remembered him at all.  From the picture she'd been so little.  

Well, that didn't matter now, it was going to be over soon, and he'd get Dad back for not wanting him and destroy that little needy brat for being ok.  Hell, he hated her more than the demons almost more than their sire.  

   Knowing there wasn't much time he then ran his flashlight over the safe and opened it, moving things aside and taking the Titanium Morpher.  Then he was gone as fast as he'd come, his anger festering in his soul.

**_You know these streets have made me another man._**

**_Oh no_**

**_I've gone too far to be home again_**

**_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_**

It was odd Ryan thought as the image of that particular memory faded, that anger had changed so rapidly as he'd remembered that fateful night.  He'd been so sure the demons had told the truth and now he was going to destroy them for 

Now Ryan couldn't understand how he could have even dreamt they'd be truthful; they were demons for God's sake.  But then he knew, he'd only been a little boy, six year old when it had all began so what had he known then?  Now though thanks to his sister, father and new friends he knew the truth and would keep a hold of it no matter what.  

**_It's been twenty long years and the fire's still burning._**

**_The wax on the candle it melts like tears_**

**_You know it don't come easy,_**

**_The road of the gypsy._**

Dana watched her brother and she thought he looked almost lost.  Not that she could really blame him; she could only imagine how much he'd been through.  Now though she wanted to help him adjust, but how?  She just didn't know.  She probably shouldn't have put the party together but she'd wanted him to feel at home.  

**_Hearts of stone,_**

**_Our hearts never come before the street_**

**_Blessing the young man's hands with the will to live,_**

**_Woe the right to be free._**

**_The road of the gypsy._**

**_Woe oh the road of the gypsy._**

"Hey, I've been looking for you."  The voice had Dana looking up to find Ryan standing there.  She was a little surprised to find him there.  He'd been so detached and for him to seek her out?  

"You were?"  

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."  

"Oh, Ryan I…"  She began but he made his first voluntary gesture, reaching up and pressing a finger to her lips.  

"Thank you for everything you've done."  The blonde young man murmured quietly and she wondered then if Ryan had ever said those words in his life.  They sounded so rusty.  

"Ryan…"  She didn't know how to act, what to say but she felt stupid tears streaming down her cheeks.  Turning away she tried to get them under control.    

Like an eagle that flies,

With a scream rushing through my head...

Ryan had come to find her, to try talking to her but now he'd hurt her…  How he didn't know but he then thought back over the things he'd just said and then just acted, moving around his little sister to pull her against him.  He didn't know much now but he knew that the demons would all pay for this, if it killed him they'd all die slowly and with great pain.  That much he vowed now holding the person who'd not let go of him even when she'd thought him dead.  They'd pay for lying, for the pain and the rage they'd trained into him.  

**_All the dreams that I've tried,_**

**_For a feeling of pride,_**

**_And a love I will never regret._**

"Hey Ryan man come here!"  Chad called and he didn't want to go, not with Dana so upset, she was clinging to him as if she' never let him go.  

"Come on."  She said and when she lifted her head, her smile was full of love and joy.  It was something Ryan had never thought to see aimed at him, especially not from his baby sister.  He smiled back down at her and it didn't' feel odd, it felt just right.  

"Lets go."  He said and together the pair headed over to where the others waited.  

You know this dreams gonna carry me home,

Down, down the road of the gypsy.

***  

Author's note: Ok, it might not be great but it's been rattling around in my head since Halloween so I wanted to write and post it.  Maybe it's not as silly as it seems.  would someone PLZ review and tell me.  


End file.
